


Semaru shinjitsu

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Introspection, M/M, Post-Break Up, Self-Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Non mi sembra di pretendere molto, se chiedo al ragazzo con cui sto da quasi un anno di amarmi”“Non è pretendere troppo. E io ti amo, Ryosuke. Forse non sarò bravo a dimostrarlo, forse non te lo ripeto quanto dovrei, ma te lo sto dicendo adesso: ti amo.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Semaru shinjitsu

**_ \- Semaru shinjitsu - _ **

Chinen era seduto.

Fermo. Al buio.

Non voleva fare niente, non voleva vedere nessuno. Non aveva voglia di piangere, né di disperarsi.

Aveva voglia di rimanere in quel buio a riflettere su quello che era accaduto, a ricordarlo, a farsi passare quelle immagini nella mente senza sosta, finché non le avesse accettate come realtà.

_“Non mi sembra di pretendere molto, se chiedo al ragazzo con cui sto da quasi un anno di amarmi” gli aveva detto Yamada, con in volto uno sguardo che il più piccolo aveva faticato a riconoscere come suo._

_“Non è pretendere troppo. E io ti amo, Ryosuke. Forse non sarò bravo a dimostrarlo, forse non te lo ripeto quanto dovrei, ma te lo sto dicendo adesso: ti amo.” aveva urlato, fra le lacrime che scendevano di propria sponte, senza che lui avesse il minimo controllo su di esse._

Non era mai stato così diretto con Yamada, e probabilmente era stato quello il suo errore.

Si era sempre cullato nella convinzione che l’altro gli sarebbe rimasto accanto come aveva sempre fatto nel corso degli anni, senza lasciarlo mai da solo, senza mai aprire gli occhi su quei problemi che nella loro relazione, questo Chinen non poteva negarlo, si facevano sempre più pressanti.

Eppure, anche nei momenti in cui i suoi pensieri si facevano più bui del normale, tutto quello che riusciva a concepire come ipotesi peggiore era un lento sfilacciarsi del loro legame, e loro che tentavano di mantenere insieme quei fili che li tenevano ancora uniti l’uno all’altro.

Quello che aveva dato Ryosuke invece, era stato un taglio netto.

Brutale, quasi, e Yuri aveva sentito il colpo come se anziché lasciarlo l’avesse picchiato, come se gli avesse fatto del male fisico, tanto che non si sarebbe stupito nel ritrovarsi indosso dei segni di quello che il più grande gli aveva fatto.

Ma sapeva che non ce ne sarebbero stati.

Che non sarebbero stati dei segni visibili, che nessuno li avrebbe visti, che nessuno sarebbe andato a chiedergli che cosa fosse successo, perché si conosceva bene e sapeva che quando qualcosa non andava tutto quello che era in grado di offrire a coloro che lo circondavano era la falsità di ogni suo sorriso.

Eppure avrebbe voluto essere consolato. Avrebbe voluto che qualcuno lo stringesse, che gli dicesse che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che sarebbe andato avanti anche da solo.

Chinen non avrebbe mai creduto ad una cosa del genere, ma era certo che sentirla lo avrebbe fatto stare meglio.

Ma non ci sarebbero state parole di conforto, non c’erano mai per chi come lui non era in grado di chiedere aiuto, anche quando ne aveva realmente bisogno.

Come in quel momento, in cui il solo ripensare alle parole di Yamada lo faceva sentire come se avesse del fuoco vivo che bruciava in mezzo al suo petto, e come se lui non avesse i mezzi per spegnerlo, o anche solo per placarlo.

Era troppo intenso, e lui non era mai stato bravo a reagire al dolore.

_“Dimmi che cosa vuoi che faccia. Dimmi una per una le cose in cui ho sbagliato, le cose che non vanno bene nella nostra relazione, e cerchiamo di aggiustarle insieme. Ti prego, Ryo” aveva mormorato, mordendosi un labbro._

_Si era sempre ritenuto una persona orgogliosa, e in quel momento odiava se stesso per quello che stava facendo a quell’orgoglio, a quella dignità._

_Ma non era stupido, e sapeva che c’erano cose per cui valeva la pena lottare, qualunque fosse il prezzo richiesto._

_“Non si tratta di questo, Chii. Non voglio aggiustare qualcosa che è destinato a rompersi nuovamente al minimo accenno di problemi. Non farebbe bene a nessuno dei due, e questo lo sappiamo benissimo entrambi” aveva risposto il più grande, sospirando, e lanciandogli uno sguardo che esprimeva quasi_ pietà _._

_Era stato quello che Chinen aveva sopportato peggio._

_La pietà sul suo volto, come se lui meritasse la sua pena solo perché stava tentando di discutere, di trovare il modo di farlo rimanere, di fare qualcosa perché la loro relazione significasse qualcosa._

_Non meritava di sembrare patetico solo perché non si era ancora arreso._

_“Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, smetti di sventolare bandiera bianca alle prime difficoltà e ascoltami, Ryosuke! Non è possibile che non ci sia niente di noi che per te non valga la pena di essere salvato!” gli aveva urlato contro, mentre le lacrime si andavano lentamente asciugando, trasformandosi in rabbia._

_Ed era solo quella a mandare avanti Yuri, ormai._

Si era sentito preso nel mezzo fra due sensazioni del tutto divergenti.

Da una parte, odiava Yamada per come l’aveva costretto a mettersi a nudo di fronte a lui, lo odiava perché non aveva intenzione di fare niente, lo odiava perché rimaneva fermo a guardare mentre tutto quello che avevano condiviso stava annegando di fronte ai loro occhi.

E dall’altra, non aveva mai provato un così forte istinto di esprimere il proprio amore per lui, di fargli capire quanto contasse, di dirgli quanto la sua presenza nella propria vita fosse necessaria.

Chinen era consapevole dei suoi limiti, e sapeva che non sarebbe stato semplice per lui andare avanti senza il più grande.

Nel corso degli anni le loro esistenze si erano intrecciate e compenetrate, al punto tale in cui Yuri non aveva più ritenuto necessario mantenere con lui quel muro che invece aveva eretto nei confronti di tutti gli altri.

Lui parlava con Yamada, si apriva con lui, lo cercava se aveva dei problemi.

Aveva pianto di fronte a lui, cosa che non era mai accaduta con nessuno.

E, malgrado tutto, non rimpiangeva neanche una di quelle lacrime.

Avrebbe solo voluto che anche in quel momento l’altro avesse fatto un passo in avanti per asciugarle, come ormai l’aveva abituato.

Perché Yuri poteva non essere la migliore delle persone, poteva avere un modo contorto di dimostrare quello che provava, ma era sempre stato oggettivo nei confronti di se stesso, e quindi non aveva dubbi quando diceva che aveva dato a Yamada qualcosa di sé che non pensava potesse mai appartenere a nessuno.

Gli aveva dato la sua sincerità, quella parte del suo essere che persino lui faticava a riconoscere per quanto era diventato bravo a nasconderla.

Lui se l’era preso, non ne aveva riconosciuto l’importanza, e l’aveva lasciato da solo a vedersela con i cocci di quel suo orgoglio che non era più lo stesso da quando nella sua vita era entrato lui.

_“C’è qualcos’altro, vero Ryosuke?” aveva mormorato poi, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato._

_Il più grande non aveva risposto._

_Si era seduto sul bracciolo del divano, chinando lo sguardo e fissandosi le mani._

_Passavano i minuti, e Chinen rimaneva fermo, in attesa._

_Non avrebbe accettato il silenzio come risposta._

_Non se lo meritava. Per quanto potesse aver sbagliato in quella relazione, sapeva che l’altro gli doveva almeno quella verità che lui non gli aveva mai negato._

_“Sii sincero Yamada, almeno per una volta” aveva sibilato poi, andandogli vicino e prendendogli il volto in una mano, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo in sua direzione._

_“Ho una relazione con Daiki.”_

_Quelle parole avevano raggiunto le orecchie di Yuri, ma era come se non riuscisse a coglierne il senso._

_Il nome di Daiki continuava ad aleggiare nell’aria, ma lui si rifiutava di credere che l’altro l’avesse davvero pronunciato._

_“Da quanto?” aveva chiesto poi, lasciandosi cadere sul divano, come se non avesse nemmeno la forza per reggersi in piedi._

_Non gli interessava davvero sapere la risposta._

_Non gli interessava niente, non a quel punto._

_Perché Yamada gli aveva appena mostrato che, in fondo, non c’era niente da salvare. Aveva ragione lui._

_“Da un paio di mesi” aveva mormorato il più grande, senza nemmeno avere il coraggio di guardarlo in viso._

_Chinen si era limitato ad annuire, prima di lasciarsi andare ad una risata a metà fra l’isterico e il sarcastico._

_“Ti ama?” aveva domandato poi, già conscio del fatto che qualsiasi cosa l’altro avesse risposto, gli avrebbe fatto più male di quanto fosse disposto a sopportarne._

_“Sì. E io amo lui”_

_“Più di quanto ami me? Più di quanto io ti ami?” aveva chiesto, il tono di voce sempre più tagliente._

_“Sì. Lo so che in fondo mi ami, Yuri, ma... il tuo amore non è abbastanza per me. Non mi basta questa consapevolezza per andare avanti senza che tu me lo dimostri davvero.”_

_Yuri annuì brevemente._

_“Vattene.” disse poi, secco._

_Non lo voleva vedere._

_Non voleva continuare a guardarlo, ad averlo lì davanti come prova del suo fallimento._

_Yamada si alzò, lanciandogli solo un ultimo sguardo prima di andarsene, senza dirgli una parola._

_Chinen rimase a guardarlo, a guardarlo mentre se ne andava, a guardare le sue spalle mentre lasciava quella casa, mentre lasciava lui._

_Lo vide, di spalle, che se ne andava, ed ebbe voglia di urlare._

_E lo fece, perché non aveva altra soluzione._

Era rimasto seduto per ore.

Continuava a sforzarsi, a cercare di piangere, ma non ci riusciva.

Voleva rimanere lì, a ripensare alle parole di Yamada, a pensare a dove aveva sbagliato e cosa avrebbe potuto fare per migliorare la situazione.

E poi si disse che non aveva importanza, che alla fine non sarebbe cambiato nulla, perché se davvero si fossero amati allo stesso modo avrebbero trovato una soluzione per venirsi incontro, senza che lui avesse bisogno di cercare amore da qualcun altro.

Gli aveva dato la sua sincerità, ed alla fine era quello che aveva ricevuto.

La verità, almeno alla fine.

Sentirsi dire che la loro storia non era abbastanza da rendere felice nessuno dei due.

E che vedere la sua schiena, come se di loro non restasse l’altro, era la sua punizione per aver creduto che l’essere sempre stato sincero con lui fosse sufficiente.

Ripensò a quella schiena, di nuovo.

Ripensò alle parole di Yamada, per l’ennesima volta.

_Il tuo amore non è abbastanza per me._

E finalmente, pianse.


End file.
